Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot is one of the main antagonists of the anime/manga series D.Gray Man. She is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Road. She represents the "Dreams" of Noah. She was the only member of the Noah Family other than the Earl to survive Nea's attack 35 years ago, and she seems to have had a fairly close relationship with Nea before he went rogue. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version of the anime and Cherami Leigh in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Sunako Kirishiki. Appearance Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah, Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, which become the typical Noah-amber when she is in her Noah form (a form she is in more often than her human form). When not in her Noah form, her skin is quite pale. Recently, she has taken to using a doll form, allowing for her to be easily concealed and carried by an ally. While in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move, and she somewhat resembles her typical self, with spiky hair and a short dress. Personality Road has am extremely colorful, evocative, and magnificent personality, ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. However, she does always behave in a mock-childish manner, despite the fact that she is at least 35 years old. She can also be extremely demonstrative, affectionate, and sympathetic, cherishing her family, particularly those of the Noah Family, above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Millennium Earl or Lero and occasionally by Tyki Mikk as well. She maintains a deep fondness for Allen Walker, kissing him and comforting him on two separate occasions. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe. Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles, killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger him, and nailing Miranda's hands to a clock. Road also detests normal humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Road's affection can range into possession, eliciting a sadistic and cruel response when someone harms those that she cares for. This is best illustrated by her rage after Allen attempted to exorcise the Noah from Tyki Mikk; despite her affection for Allen, she chose to punish him first by attempting to break his friend's mind, and then by urging Allen to kill him. History Much of Road's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Noah at least 35 years ago, the time during which she met the mysterious fourteenth Noah, Nea, as well as the current Bookman, who was allied to the Noah clan. When Nea betrayed the Noah clan and began to kill the other Noah in an attempt to become the next Millennium Earl, Road was the only one besides the current Millennium Earl to survive. As the Noah began to be reborn into the current generation, one of the newly-awoken Noah, Sheril Kamelot adopted her as his daughter. Through this adoption, she also became the niece of another Noah, Tyki Mikk. As part of the attempt to maintain a normal facade, Road began to attend a local school, despite being the oldest of the Noah. Gallery tumblr o0fqymuUNd1siue1no1 500.gif tumblr o0fqymuUNd1siue1no2 500.gif tumblr o0fqymuUNd1siue1no3 500.gif tumblr mq578gFE2G1s9rnb7o1 500.gif Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Forms Category:Female Category:Paranormal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain